Smallville Ben 10 Crossover
by Redbird2099
Summary: After five years Ben and Gwen return to Smallville. However, this time they're on a mission. With the help of an old friend they may be able to save the Earth, or it could be the start of the end.


Authors Note:

Hey everyone. The start of this story takes place at the end of Ben 10 season 2 and before Smallville started.

It was an beautiful Tuesday morning in Smallville as the Rustbucket drove down the quiet roads. Inside Max Tenyson sat behind the wheel, remembering all the good times he had had in this little town. However, his passengers were not as pleased as he was to be here.

"Grandpa, what was the name of this place again?" The ten year old Ben Tenyson asked from the back of the R.V.

"This Ben is a wonderful little town called Smallville," Max reminded his grandson.

"More like Snorevillle," Ben mumbles. "Seriously Grandpa why couldn't we have stayed in Metropolis instead?" Metropolis was were the action was, plenty of crime for Ben to stop and some fancy hotels for him to chill at.

"Because Metropolis has got nothing on this place. Smallville is the most quiet and peaceful town you will ever know. Plus some old friends of mine live here and I haven't seen them in nearly ten years," Max responds. This didn't do anything to make Ben like the town. In fact it did the exact opposite.

"It this place is so quiet and peaceful, how am I supposed to be a hero?" He asked raising his left arm into the air. Attached to his wrist was he Omnitrix, the device that allowed him to turn into aliens. At the moment he only had 12 alien forms but he was certain that he would discover more.

You don't a need to be a hero every time we go somewhere. This is time for us to relax and joy the summer. Beside it's only for one day, I'm sure you'll survive." Max explained hoping that Ben wouldn't get to bored.

"Hey Grandpa, wasn't Smallville hit my a meteor shower." Gwen Tenyson asked as she typed away on he laptop.

"That's right Gwen, that was nearly ten years ago. I remember the plumbers came through looking for any sign of alien life." The possibility of aliens excited Ben.

"Did they find anything?" He asked eagerly. After a few seconds pause Max responds.

"Nothing whatsoever," he replies, speaking a little to quickly. The two cousins look at each other a suspicious look across each other's face as if they don't think he's telling the truth.

**Kent Farm**

Martha Kent was pulling a tray of freshly baked cookies out of the oven when a blur sped past her followed by a gust of wind, blowing her hair about.

"Clark Kent how many times have I told you not to super speed in the house?" Martha demanded, but couldn't help but smile at her son, who stood by the kitchen bench, a slice of toast in his mouth.

"Sorry mum," replied a 12 year old Clark Kent, dressed in jeans, work boots and a blue flannel shirt. At this moment Jonathan Kent cam through the back door covered in sweat and grease, damn tractor was playing up again.

"Don't forget that our friends will be here soon so I want you on your best behaviour. That means no powers," Martha reminds the young alien.

"Sure mum," Clark drawls. He understood why his parents wanted to keep his powers a secret. They were just trying to protect him, but Clark couldn't help but be a little bit disappointed he couldn't be himself around others.

"Clark son, you know why we can't let people know about your powers," Jonathan reminds his son.

"I know dad, I just wish that there was someone I could be myself around." Martha and Jonathan do there best to comfort Clark but he's still saddened at the fact he has to lie about who he is and what he can do.

15 minutes later the Rustbucket pulled up into the Kent Farm. As they stepped out Ben looked round sceptically, so far he was not impressed.

"Max!" A voice call out in delight. The trio move around the Rustbucket to see Martha Kent coming out of her house.

"Martha!" Max responded with equal delight. They came together an hugged, it had been so long since they last saw each other. Next to come out of house is Jonathan and Clark. Max and Jonathan shake hands, delighted to see each other.

"These are my grandkids, Ben and Gwen," Max introduced his two companions.

"Hi there," Martha greeted the two ten year olds. "This is my son Clark," she introduce her adopted child. Clark rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"Hi," he mumbled nervously.

"Clark, honey why don't you show Ben and Gwen the loft," Martha suggested, trying to get Clark to come out of his shell.

"Sure," Clark agreed. "Um, this way." He instructed. The thee adults watched as the three children made there way.

Gwen could tell Clark was nervous and decided to break the ice.

"Hi, I'm Gwen," she introduced herself.

"Yeah, he already knows that dufas" Ben reminded her.

"It's called being polite. You should try it sometime," Gwen snaps back. Seriously how rude can you be. Clark smiled at the banter between the cousins, he wished he could have a brother or sister, even a cousin to hang out with. Someone to share his secret with.

"Hi I'm Clark," he responded. Gwen smiled and Clark returned it. "That's a cool watch," Clark complimented, nodding towards the Omnitrix.

"Thanks, it's from Japan," Ben replied, using his go to response when someone brought up the Omnitirx. Sure it looked cool but Clark couldn't see the point of it. It didn't even tell the time.

They arrived at the barn and made there way to the loft.

"Cool telescope!" Gwen beamed as she raced up to inspect it. "I love astronomy," she explained.

"Me to," Clark revealed.

"Do you think we could come out here tonight and have a look at the stars?" Gwen asked eagerly.

"Sure," Clark responded, why not. The trio sat down on the couch together and got to now each other. They quickly became friends and enjoyed each other's company.

Late that night Gwen and Ben stood alone in the loft taking turns to peer through the telescope. Jonathan, Martha and Max had gone to bed and when Clark and Gwen asked Ben if he wanted to come he claimed starring at stars was boring and went to bed. "Do you ever wonder if there's life out there?" Clark asked her, wondering if she believed in aliens.

"I guess," Gwen responded. Sure she new that aliens existed, Max was a plumber and Ben had the Omnitrix, but it wasn't like she could just tell him that. They both reached for the telescope and ended up with there hands touching. They starred at their hands and slowly looked into each other's eyes. Their heads moved closer and closer until their lips locked and they kissed. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Gwen pulled away. Her cheeks were blushing like crazy. "I guess I'll see you in the morning," she exclaimed as she raced back to the house leaving Clark to stand there in wonder.

The next day the Tennysons were preparing to leave. They had had a delicious breakfast, prepared by Martha and we're leaving with full stomachs. Although a little awkward between Clark and Gwen at first they had quickly gotten over it and managed to continue to be friends. The kids were saying goodbye to each other whilst the adults did the same a few meters away.

"It was wonderful to see you again Max," Martha said her goodbyes.

"Next time you'll have to stay longer," Jonathan insisted.

"I'd love that very much," Max replied with a smile. "I'm glad you guys have been able to raise Clark so well. I understand how it could be difficult under the, ahh circumstances."

"It was nice meeting you," Clark told his two new friends.

"You to," Ben responded as they high fived.

"Next time where in town we'll be sure to stop by," Gwen adds. With the farewells completed the Tenysons hoped into the Rustbucket and drove off on another adventure.

**Five years later**

A green and Black sports car pulls into Smallville. It's the middle of a Saturday and the streets are full of people. The car pulls up in front of a coffee shop with the word Talon, in big letters above it. Three teens step out of the car and take in their surroundings. For two of them it brings back fond memories of friends, whilst the third member of the group can't help but think of the town as a boring attempt of a town in the middle of nowhere. The third member looks down the street and notices two women coming their way. One is a tall and very attractive Brunette. The other is a shorter but equally attractive blond.

'Maybe this place isn't going to be so bad after all,' he thinks to himself. Sure he has a girl friend but he can dream can't he.

"Hi there," he greets the two ladies. "My names Kevin Levin, and I was wondering if we could get some directions."

Author's Note:

So yeah chapter one. Sorry if it felt abit boring to anyone. I just really wanted to have a scene where Ben, Gwen and Clark meet as kids. The five years later part is based around half way through Smallville season 4 and after season 2 of Ben 10 Alien Force. Don't have anything else to say really. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a nice day.


End file.
